Both a liquid crystal display panel and an organic light-emitting diode display panel include a large number of thin film transistor switches, and electrodes in the thin film transistor are generally made of metal.
In the existing manufacturing method, a metal layer is easily indented at an edge of a pattern in the etching process to form a concave structure, which is potentially dangerous in the subsequent process, and often leads to a short circuit between an upper metal layer and a lower metal layer, resulting in various display adverse phenomena.